


[Podfic] For The Way

by Carpe_History, sunryder



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Betazed, Community: ksbigbang, Drunk Spock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: A podfic of For The Way by Sunryder.Summary:Uhura broke up with Spock on a Tuesday. Yes, this was the reason Jim was in a Betazoid prison on Friday.





	[Podfic] For The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876633) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



This is a podfic of the AMAZING and hilarious fanfic, For The Way by Sunryder. I really hope you all do enjoy the work. While this isn't my first work for the Star Trek fandom, that was my fic, though my soul, this is my first podfic for Star Trek. After nearly four intense months writing Though My Soul, I'm glad to get back to Podficcing. 

Let me know how I did. I always like to know! 

[For The Way](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d0f5lsglek85i1y/for_the_way.mp3)


End file.
